Mysterious New Worlds
by httydloverschy
Summary: What happens when Kiylee  my character gets tranported into Hiccup and Toothless's world? She learns to love and how it's possible to have a friend that will never let you go.
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious New Worlds

Sunlight streamed into her eyes as Kiylee awakened on the shore of Berk. She stood, dripping wet in clothes which she thought were quite interesting.

"What the heck am I wearing?"

She looked around. "The bigger question is: where am I?"

Kiylee dragged her feet which were weighed down by soaking wet boots. Of course she took them off and squinted her eyes at their peculiar shape.

"Ok . . ."

Glancing around she saw something whiz by and the forceful wind knocked her over. She blinked a couple times and turned to her right. Kiylee couldn't believe her eyes, standing right beside her was a very large dragon with a familiar boy sitting on it. Startled, she backed away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He yelled.

Kiylee continued to back away until she started to run. She turned around to see if they were still there, they weren't. So where'd they go? She sighed loudly. All of a sudden a shadow appeared over her head. Kiylee looked up to find them again only this time, determined to catch up.

The boy patted the dragons head saying "C'mon Toothless"

Kiylee stopped running "Toothless?"

The dragon landed in front of her and the boy hopped off. "Yup. My name's Hiccup."

Her eyes opened wide. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup gave her a sarcastic face. "Yes but never mind that where'd you come from and how did you get here?"

Kiylee sighed and blew on her bangs making them wave around. "I have no idea but I intend to find a way out of this. My name is Kiylee by the way."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and nodded slightly. "Ok Kiylee, let's bring you to my father."

She thought for a minute. "Wait, what?"

Hiccup motioned for her to get on the dragon.

"Eh . . ." Kiylee shook her head. "I'll pass."

That made Hiccup laugh. "It's ok you know" He smiled and got back on Toothless. Kiylee carefully climbed on and clenched Hiccup's shoulders.

"Ouch . . ." He said.

She loosened up a bit. "Sorry."

Toothless took off and in five short, yet agonizing minutes they were on the mainland. Kiylee was so scared, that when the landed, she fell off of Toothless not even knowing (or caring for that matter) that everyone was staring. Other Vikings watched as Hiccup escorted this strange girl to where Stoick the Vast was standing.

"Wow . . . It's Beautiful." Kiylee slowly turned in a circle.

While she was admiring the scenery, Hiccup spoke to his father about Kiylee and how he found her. Stoick was puzzled. How could this unknown girl, who no one had ever seen before, appear on their island. The outfit Kiylee was wearing reminded Hiccup of Astrid. She had gone out to sea with her family for a couple of days and Hiccup couldn't help but admit that that he missed her. Hiccup's father had come up with an idea.

"Hiccup," He said. "Go get the girl."

Hiccup approached Kiylee and tried to get her attention, but at the time she was daydreaming.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face and she came to her senses.

"Oh, what, did you say something?" She shook her head.

"No, but my father wants to speak with us. C'mon."

Again everyone stared when Kiylee was walking through the village. There was nobody who didn't watch, and nobody who didn't follow. When they had finally returned to Stoick, he started talking immediately.

"So your name's Kiylee?"

She nodded.

"Well Kiylee, I've decided that until we figure out what's going on, you'll stay here in Berk but don't worry I've arranged for you to stay with Astrid's family. She can teach you everything you need to know about dragons since you'll be seeing a lot of them around here. Hiccup can show you around and I'll prepare to let Astrid's father know. I'm sure he won't mind." Stoick returned to his thoughts.

Hiccup brought Kiylee to the docks to meet Astrid. Soon enough Astrid and her family returned with a boatload of fish. Astrid jumped out of the boat. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and kissed him. Kiylee smiled. She was thinking about Sky, her _only_ friend. She had feelings for him, but she could _never_ tell him.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Mysterious New Worlds: Chapter 1 part 2

Astrid looked Kiylee over. "So you're the girl?"

She helped her dad unload the boat and then she brought Kiylee to her house to show her where she'd be living. Kiylee didn't know what to think about all this, Viking/ dragon stuff. She was confused, first: she awakens on the shore of this beautiful land, now: she's going to learn how to train dragons! It was all too much for her. What if she never got home . . . would it really matter? She didn't have parents anyway. Kiylee looked up to see a Deadly Nadder smiling at her.

"Ahh!" She jumped backwards.

Astrid appeared from behind the dragon. "The first thing you're going to want to know is not to be afraid of them."

She took Kiylee's hand and stretched it towards the dragon's head. Kiylee hesitated before actually touching it, but she ended up doing it anyway.

"This'll be the dragon you're going to ride. I'll teach you." Astrid walked outside and Kiylee followed. They walked to where Hiccup was making a saddle and Kiylee asked:

"What is he doing?" She stood on her toes, trying to see.

"He's making a saddle for the dragon." Astrid replied. "You know, you're probably really tired. You should get back to the house."

Kiylee agreed and started to walk back. Hiccup reminded her of Sky. He was caring, there was nobody like him. Kiylee finally got back to Astrid's house. She sat down only to get back up again. She had heard a loud noise and she wanted to see what it was. Kiylee walked to where she thought the noise came from. She was speechless. She stood there staring at what seemed to be, well, Sky! Sky brushed himself off and looked up finding Kiylee watching him.

"Whoa. Kiylee, I . . . what in the world is going on." He waited for an answer.

"I . . . don't know. One minute I'm talking to you and the next I'm, here." Kiylee replied.

Sky rolled his eyes. "I noticed."

Kiylee and Sky walked around the village happy to be together again. After Astrid had caught up with Hiccup, she went off to find Kiylee to see what she was doing. When she finally found her, she was a little surprised.

"Kiylee" Astrid approached the two. "Who's this?" She gestured to Sky and Kiylee understood.

"This is my friend, rephrase, best friend Sky."

Kiylee explained it all to Astrid and it seemed to put a though into her mind.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Kiylee stopped walking. "Actually, at this point I'm still getting over the fact of being here in the first place. I guess I'm ok because Sky is here." She smiled. Astrid got the picture. She whispered to herself.

"Oh! I get it, they like each other, but neither of them notices. That's so sweet."

Astrid brought Sky to meet Hiccup and then brought Kiylee back to the house. After a while Kiylee fell asleep. She had a long day, Astrid didn't blame her. Meanwhile Hiccup showed Sky Toothless.

"Now that's cool." Sky said.

"Yeah, his name's Toothless." Hiccup patted the dragon and Toothless snorted.

"That's interesting."

Sky didn't know any more that Kiylee. He just appeared in this world with no way to get back. He thought of Kiylee, and how she looked at him. Her face lit up and she was excited that she was with him. Soon enough from all that thinking, Sky fell asleep and dreamed about what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

Mysterious New Worlds: Chapter 2

Kiylee yawned not yet knowing that Sky and herself would be learning a bunch of things that day. She put her boots on and opened the door. Everyone was hustling around, yelling orders and grabbing their dragons.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Astrid was holding a saddle and some rope.

Kiylee waved. "Morning"

She noticed it was a little colder that usual. She shivered, and watched Astrid walk over to Hiccup. Sky turned around thinking about Kiylee and how to get back. Did they really want to go back? Did they really want to be alone all the time? No friends, no family, nothing ever made them feel loved.

Ever since they were small Kiylee and Sky had stayed together. Being orphans made it hard to understand a lot of things. Most of the other orphans had good homes. They though nobody wanted them. Now, both fifteen, still no parents, the owner of the orphanage wanted to kick them out. Sky's parents had died in a car crash and no one knows how Kiylee's parents died. Kiylee started to cry but she tried to hold it in. sky tried to comfort her. He held her hand tightly.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." She squeezed his hand back.

In the distance Hiccup and Astrid were watching. They intertwined their hands. (Such a romantic moment) Both wanted to comfort Kiylee, but they knew Sky had it under control. He hugged Kiylee closely feeling the warmth of her breath on his arms. She hugged back and closed her eyes. She wished the moment would never end. It did though and Astrid took that chance to start teaching them.

(Later on) After the lesson, they had their first test flight. Kiylee climbed on the Nadder and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She took off.

The sun was setting so her flight didn't last long, but she loved it. Sky did the same, he took off, landed and felt good about it.

Astrid clapped. "Good job guys, good job. I'm going somewhere with Hiccup for awhile we'll be back later."

Sky looked at Kiylee who was in deep thought. "Why . . . why did you hug me?" she asked.

"Because you needed it" (an unexpected answer)

Sky stood and took Kiylee's hand. He got on the Deadly Nadder and apparently wanted Kiylee to follow.

"We're supposed to stay here." She looked nervous.

"Astrid didn't say anything about staying here . . . come on."

Sky helped her up. Kiylee was holding on to the dragon at first, but she slipped a little and grabbed Sky around the waist. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Sky's back. Kiylee was breathing hard at first, but she slowed when she saw how beautiful it was, up there in the clouds.

Sky brought Kiylee to a place he had found the day before. It was peaceful and quiet. The only thing you could hear was the sound of running water. Sky didn't wait, he kissed her and he was surprised when she didn't hesitate to kiss back. It only lasted a few seconds, but they both realized that this wasn't any ordinary friendship. It was special.

Kiylee sighed. "We should get back." She tucked some hair behind her ear.

Sky cleared his throat "Yeah."

They flew back to the place where they had left from. Sky walked Kiylee back to Astrid's house.

When they got there Sky shrugged "Um . . . Goodnight."

Kiylee kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

She walked inside and thought about everything that had just happened.

"He _kissed _me." She thought "but I kissed back . . ."

Sky felt differently about Sky. His warm, friendly smile and the way he laughed when he was happy came to her mind. Kiylee thought for some time until she fell asleep. She liked him and she finally knew if he liked her back.


End file.
